


Too Old and Not Enough

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Peter is Nineteen, Revealing Identities, Slight Super-Family, They're both kind of idiots, establishing a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man and Deadpool have been friends for quite a while now, and it's fairly obvious that they feel something a little more for each other. But how will either react when the subject is brought up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Old and Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I was so proud of this! I literally did no planning whatsoever and let my fingers do it for me and it turned out very well (I think). So please enjoy this cute fic that will make you quite angry. 
> 
> ~Levi

The deep hues of the setting sky melded together on the shrinking horizon. The air was lukewarm, but a gentle breeze ghosted over the hero's suit, just strong enough to make it through their suits. The smaller of the two was leaning against the taller, feet hanging over the edge of the building they had scaled to watch the sun go down. The larger thumbed lightly at the smaller's back, just where the smaller hero's suit frayed slightly from an older tear. This had been a favourite past-time of theirs for quite a while, but only when they felt it was greatly deserved. On nights where the day had almost been too much, or the pain wasn't quite ebbing, or their brains were just reeling with thoughts and they needed to take a break. This was their spot. This was their break from the world. 

The younger hissed quietly to himself, and turned to face his company. 

"Deadpool, what're we doing?" Deadpool turned back to the smaller man, dressed similarly to himself, and shot him a confused look through his thick red and black mask. 

"What're you talking about, Webhead? You said to meet here, it wasn't my decision-"

"No!" Spider-Man interrupted, sounding slightly exasperated. "No, I mean... I don't know- really, I mean- how you feel, but I obviously have feelings for you." He turned his gaze from the larger man, "I don't even know you, really. I mean, I know you're from Canada and I've been to your house, I know you like Mexican food and Golden Girls and killing people and money, but I've never seen your face. I've never looked into your eyes, or asked your favourite colour, or how old you are, or-" 

"Spidey. Spidey, calm down." He cut the hero off abruptly once again, "Listen, Web-Head," he ran his hand across the back of his neck. Spider-Man couldn't help but stare, because he had never seen Deadpool flustered like this. "I know I come on a little strong, and I'm pretty flirty, but no matter what you might think based on my body, I am not a pretty sight. Believe me, Spidey, I do fancy you quite a bit. Very much, actually, but you're too good for me." 

Spider-Man pushed him gently, but a little too hard than he had meant to. "Never say that, Deadpool! Not ever! I don't care what you look like!" His voice was bordering yelling now, and he was getting up into Deadpool's face quite fast. "I want to know you! I want to see your face when I wake up, I want to hear your voice away from patrolling. I want you to meet my dads and friends and I want them to tell me how great you are because I know!"

Deadpool's mouth was agape like a fish, at a loss for words. There were very few times that Spider-Man had seen Deadpool quiet, and it was mostly when he was dead.

"Spidey-"

"Peter, please. Call me Peter." 

Deadpool hesitated for a moment, "P-Peter, I care about you, so you should understand that I want to protect you. I would love nothing more than to take you home and whisper sweet nothings into your spider-ears, believe me, but if somebody saw us that would put you- and everybody you've ever loved- in danger." 

Peter scoffed loudly and crossed his arms, "You don't have to make up excuses, Deadpool, if you're not interested just tell me." Peter stood up, and when Deadpool tried to follow him up he was just shoved back down. 

"Peter I-"

"No, Deadpool, I've had enough of you leading me on!" Peter was right up in his face, looking up slightly to look him in the eye. "Don't talk to me anymore. I'll just save myself for somebody who would appreciate me." He began to march away again, but his arm was caught in a tight grip just as he lifted it to shoot a web to the next building. 

"Peter! Listen to me!" Wade was yelling now, "I do care about you!" He was walking Peter backwards until his back was pressed up against the wall, "Of course I care about you, you little shit, why would I spend all this time around you if I didn't? Do you know how desperate I am for attention? Do you know how many people I've lost and how much I tried to distance myself from you so I couldn't hurt you?" Peter was so scared. He had seen Deadpool snap like this before, but never at him, and it usually ended with somebody getting shot. "But you kept coming back!" His grip was bruising now, "You kept coming back and I kept having dirty dreams about you, and I'd never even seen your face before! I don't even know if you're legal! So don't talk to me about not caring, because I care a fuck-ton!" 

It was Peter's turn to be at a loss for words, now. Deadpool shook his head and released his arm. As he turned around he heard the smaller hero collapse onto his knees, head in his hands, and sobbing quietly. Deadpool tried to ignore it, he did, but he had known this kid for too long. He'd known him and he let himself get close and it was impossible to just leave after all they had been through. He felt guilty for being the reason Peter was like this. He leant down and wrapped his arms around Peter, letting his head rest gently on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, Baby Boy. I'm so sorry... It's okay..." He soothed Peter and rubbed circles on his back, and Peter returned the embraced a little too tightly. Surprisingly, it was Peter who pulled away first. He reached up and tugged his mask off, revealing his messy head of tousled chocolate locks. Wade stared deeply into his deep cappuccino eyes, and he got lost. 

[Total twink]

{Twink status. There's no way he's legal.}

[ABORT MISSION!]

"Fuck, Pete, how old are you?" Peter sniffed and wiped one of his swollen eyes. 

"Twenty-Two." 

[That's a lie.]

"How old are you really, Baby Boy?" 

"Nineteen." 

"And your parents let you go out as Spider-Man all by yourself without a babysitter?" Wade chuckled lightly, but realized that it was quite inappropriate to joke around right now when he saw Peter's somber gaze. That moment was also when it clicked. "You're... Peter Stark-Rogers, aren't you?"

Peter gave him a forced smile and a side-glance. "The one and only." Deadpool made a large groaning noise, and rubbed his face into his hands. This can't be happening. He can't be in love with The Avengers' son. He can't. 

"Your dad's are going to kill me." 

Peter grinned for real now, "I'll protect you." He reached up to grab the back of Deadpool's mask and unclipped it, but before he could pull it off the older man stopped him. 

"I'm no Ryan Reynolds, Peter, just know that." Peter nodded and closed his eyes. He pulled the masked completely off and then opened his eyes. He was instantly mesmerized by the other mans face. He wasn't ugly, by any means, but he was unconventionally attractive for sure. His scars were deep but faded, and Peter wondered if he had always looked like this. Apart from the scars, the man had absolutely no hair, and the prettiest blue eyes. Deadpool's eyes were averted, and he reached up to put the mask back on but Peter stopped him.

"What's your name?"

"You know my name, Pete." Wade still didn't look at him. 

"I want you to say it for me." 

"Wade. Wade Winston Wilson." 

"Wade," he reached a hand to trace lightly over his skin in case he would irritate it, and turned his face so Wade was looking into his eyes. "I'm going to kiss you now. Is that okay?" 

Wade's eyes went huge, and his mouth hung open slightly, "Yeah, that's more than okay." Peter wasted no time closing the gap between them, and Wade could've sworn there were sparks when their lips met. Peter tasted like coffee and his lips were amazingly soft, despite the cold weather lately. Wade's were not quite as soft, but he was obviously very skilled. The older man licked Peter's lip to ask for entrance, and it was granted hastily. Peter leant his head to one side and back slightly to give Wade a little more access; he took the opportunity right away and wrapped his arms around the smaller's hips. Peter reached his hand around and accidentally grabbed one of the mans katanas, but quickly readjusted his hand to rest on the back of the man's head to deepen their kiss. 

It was Wade who broke through their little piece of heaven, and in his jaded state he simply whispered "Gear down, big rig, I'm a little too old for high-school make out sessions on rooftops." he sucked in a deep breath. "I don't want your parents to catch us." 

Peter lay a gentle kiss on the corner of Wade's mouth and another on his jaw. "I know. I should go, but thank you very much, Wade. For everything." He looked up at the older man, who smiled back down at him. "Same place tomorrow for patrol?" Wade nodded, and Peter gave him one last squeeze around the waste, pulled his mask back on, and dropped off the building to be caught by his web. 

"I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you go..." Wade whispered to himself as he watched the teen swing away towards the Avengers Tower. He knew when Iron-Ass and Captain 'Murica found out about him and their son he'd be in deep shit, but he wasn't really thinking about it right now. Currently he was thinking about the last time he had touched somebody sensually like that, or kissed somebody, or showed them his face and felt self-conscious about it. He reminisced in his post-make-out glow and smiled to himself. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. 

He looked forward to tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed to tell me whether I could improve on this or continue it!


End file.
